Dwayne Forge
Dwayne Forge (1973 - ?) o (1973 - 2008 si el jugador lo decide) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en algunas de las carreras de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Dwayne dirigía gran parte de la distribución de droga en Holanda Norte, Holanda Este y Bohan, pero fue detenido a mediados de los 90 e ingresado posteriormente en un una pentenciaría federal, por lo que dejó el negocio en manos de su "discípulo"; Playboy X, quien lo llevaba siguiendo los consejos que Dwayne le daba desde la cárcel, sin embargo, en 2004 Playboy dejó de visitarlo en la prisión. Durante su estancia en prisión, Dwayne entró en depresión, por lo que pasó gran parte de su condena en vigilancia antisuicidios. Historia Antes de GTA IV Infancia y adolescencia Dwayne nació en 1973 en Holanda Norte, Liberty City. De pequeño su padre y su madre estaban todo el día discutiendo, de hecho su padre era un maltratador. Un día su padre le pidió a su madre unos palos de golf ya que un compañero de trabajo también los tenía. La madre de Dwayne se los compró esperando que se refinara y dejara de maltratarla. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, todo lo que le había dicho el padre era mentira, no había ningún compañero de trabajo que tuviera palos de golf. El único propósito que tenía era usar los palos de golf para rompérselos en la espalda a la madre de Dwayne, y lo hizo. Cuando el padre de Dwayne falleció cuando trató de estafar a otros traficantes de drogas en el vecindario; los distribuidores tocaron su puerta y lo mataron allí mismo , Dwayne confiesa que se alegro. Adultez Cuando se hizo mayor, Dwayne no pudo ir a la escuela, él mismo admite, muy avergonzado, que es analfabeto, y que jamás tendría oportunidad de aprender a leer. Debido a sus problemas, Dwayne se convirtió en asesino y traficante de crack, llegando a ser conocido como el "barón del crack" en Holanda Norte. En 1989 fue arrestado por robo con allanamiento e intención dolosa, en 1991 por posesión de crack y en 1994 por evasión de impuestos. Niko Bellic, lo describe, en una de sus salidas como "una buena persona, para tratarse de un asesino y traficante de mierda". Dwayne fundó su propia banda, los North Holland Hustlers, y conoció, más o menos por ese tiempo, a Trey Stewart, un joven que quería ser como Dwayne. Dwayne y Trey (apodado Playboy X) mantuvieron una relación "padre e hijo" por años. Sin embargo, en 1999, Dwayne fue arrestado debido a la colaboración de Jayvon Simson con la policía. Su imperio pasó a manos de Playboy X, quien recibía consejos de Dwayne desde la prisión. Sin embargo, Playboy dejó de visitarlo en 2004. Durante gran parte de su estancia en prisión, Dwayne formó parte de la vigilancia antisuicidios. GTA IV Liberty City, 2008 Liberación de Dwayne thumb|250px|El reencuentro thumb Al salir de la cárcel, Dwayne se dirigió al ático de Playboy X esperando una gran bienvenida. Niko Bellic comenzó a trabajar para Playboy en el momento de la llegada de Dwayne. Dwayne llega y se decepciona, al ver que a su amigo ya no le interesa la relación padre-hijo que tenían, y que sólo le interesa su dinero. Dwayne y Playboy discuten brevemente, y Niko puede oír que Dwayne lo llama chico de forma cariñosa. Playboy lo hace irse "amablemente" del lugar, aunque se nota que está enojado por el regreso del líder de la banda. Más tarde, Playboy telefonea a Niko, y le pide que vaya en su lugar a ver a Dwayne. Matando a Jayvon thumb|250px|left|Dwayne hablando de su [[Cherise Glover|ex]] Niko decide visitar a Dwayne en su ruinoso apartamento en Bohan. Allí, Dwayne se encuentra en el sillón, triste y sujetando una Tec-9 como si lo fueran a atacar. Niko lo saluda y Dwayne responde al saludo. Luego le explica que está muy triste, ya que Playboy no quiere visitarlo y, al parecer, lo ha enviado a él en lugar de venir en persona. Niko le pregunta por qué se encuentra así y Dwayne le dice que sospecha que Jayvon Simson, un miembro de su banda, lo delató a la justicia y posibilitó su condena, además, se ha enterado de que la mujer que amaba, Cherise Glover, ha estado acostándose con Jayvon, por lo que está muerto de celos. Dwayne le pide a Niko que se deshaga de Jayvon y, de paso, de Cherise. Niko se dirige a donde están y mata a Jayvon, mientras Cherise queda rogando por ayuda. Niko puede elegir entre matarla o dejarla vivir. thumb|250px|Dwayne y [[Niko en un Cluckin' Bell]] Niko ejecuta a Cherise disparándole a la cabeza y dejandola tirada allí. Dwayne cita a Niko en el restaurante Cluckin' Bell. Ambos conversan por un rato. Niko le cuenta que ya se deshizo de Jayvon Simson y que, de paso, acabó con Cherise. Dwayne le dice que Cherise se lo merecía, por ser una "zorra" y una mentirosa. Luego, Dwayne agradece a Niko por su ayuda, le da su recompensa y se marcha. Sin embargo, más tarde, Dwayne llama a Niko, triste y paranoico, para informarle que le pareció ver a Cherise en la calle, debido a que está arrepentido. Niko mata a Jayvon, y Cherise se queda, rogándole a Niko que la deje vivir, ya que a Dwayne no le gustaría verla muerta. Pasados unos segundos, Niko se retira y Cherise huye para no volver. Niko va al Cluckin' Bell, donde lo espera Dwayne. Niko le explica que acabó con Jayvon Simson, pero que dejó escapar a su ex-novia. Dwayne dice que, de todas formas, era una "zorra" y que no importa si está viva. Luego de que Niko haga un pequeño trabajo para Cherise, Dwayne lo llama, y le pregunta, algo celoso, si él y Cherise tienen algo. Desnúdate para matar thumb|left|250px|Dwayne desahogándose Niko regresa al apartamento de Dwayne y lo sorprende mirando por la ventana, con la cabeza gacha, muy decepcionado. Niko le pregunta que es lo que le sucede y Dwayne le explica que está triste porque Playboy no quiere ir a visitarlo y no responde a sus llamadas. Acto seguido, comienza a amargarse por todas las cosas que ha perdido. Al parecer, anteriormente, Dwayne era el amo de Bohan, y el The Triangle Club, uno de los mejores clubes nocturnos según él, le pertenecía, pero al final, luego de su arresto, se lo robaron los hermanos José, Javier y Jesús Trúnchez, de los Spanish Lords. Niko le dice que recuperará el club, asesinando a los hermanos Trúnchez. Luego de haberlo hecho, Niko telefonea a Dwayne para avisarle. Dwayne le pide que no vaya a verlo por un tiempo, pues Playboy se enfadará, ya que tenía relaciones con los Trúnchez. El juego de Holanda thumb|250px|Dwayne pidiéndole a Niko que mate a [[Playboy]] Aparentemente enojado por lo ocurrido con los Trúnchez, Playboy X cita a Niko en su ático. Una vez allí, Playboy le ordena a Niko que se deshaga de Dwayne, ya que, supuestamente "está loco y los quiere matar a los dos". Niko sólo le dice a Playboy que lo pensará. Sin embargo, Niko recibe una llamada de Dwayne, que se ha anticipado a los planes de Playboy y quiere que Niko lo mate, ya que así podrá estar a salvo. Dwayne no puede matar a Playboy en persona porque, según él, quiere demasiado a Playboy y no sería capaz de matarlo. Niko, que tiene una gran amistad con Dwayne y Playboy, le dice que lo va a pensar y luego le dirá. Final thumb|left|250px|Su ejecución Niko llama a Playboy y le informa que su decisión está tomada. Niko se dirige al apartamento de Dwayne y toca la puerta. Dwayne le pregunta que es lo que hace allí, ya que se suponía que mataría a Playboy por él. Niko le dice que no es tan sencillo, y que Playboy le prometió mucho dinero por acabar con él. Dwayne le grita, desde el interior de la casa, que se joda, ya que es un simple idiota, como todos los otros que lo traicionaron. Niko entra en el apartamento con una patada y, tras haber matado al matón que custodiaba, entra en la cocina. Dwayne se encuentra ahí, recorriéndola de forma triste. Niko espera a que Dwayne gire la cara y le dispara a la nuca, matándolo. Niko llama a Playboy y le informa que ya tomó su decisión. Niko se dirige al ático de Playboy X, donde este asume que ya mató a Dwayne y, tras descubrir que no es así, huye. Niko persigue a Playboy y lo mata. Acto seguido, llama a Dwayne y le explica lo que hizo. Dwayne, sin embargo, no se toma muy mal la muerte de Playboy, y le avisa que se lo tenía merecido, luego le dice que, algún día, podrían salir, y Niko le dice que sí. A partir de ahí, Niko puede salir con Dwayne como amigo. Archivo policial Orden de busqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Amistad thumb|right|200px Dwayne es una de las amistades con las que el personaje protagonista; Niko Bellic, puede contar. La amistad con Dwayne dependerá de la decisión tomada en la misión "...The Holland Play" y la contestación al mensaje de correo eléctronico que envía después. A Dwayne le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otros datos: *'Horario': De 11:00 a 3:00 (18 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 65% y se desactiva por debajo del 30%. La habilidad de Dwayne es "Apoyo", si se utiliza, Dwayne enviara dos de sus hombres que podrán ser utilizados como refuerzo en cualquier situación. *'Comida preferida': Cluckin' Bell, Pizza This o cualquier restaurante de categoría. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Club Liberty en Northwood. *'Emisora de radio preferida': The Beat 102.7. *No le gusta que Niko conduzca rápido, prefiere una velocidad media o baja. Si Niko conduce demasiado rápido el dice: "¡Slow down man, we aren´t in rush!" traduciendoce a ¡Despacio tío, no estamos en una carrera!. Apoyo Cuando hayas salido lo suficiente con Dwayne, te llamará para decirte que le llames cuando necesites ayuda y te enviará un par de miembros de su banda para que te ayuden, uno va armado con una pistola y el otro con una Micro Uzi. Misiones en las que aparece GTA 4 *Blow Your Cover *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill *The Holland Play... *20px...The Holland Play *20px...The Holland Play *Eye for eye TLAD *Carreras Curiosidades *En 1991 Elizabeta Torres fué arrestada por el mismo delito al igual que él en el mismo año, posiblemente fueron socios en ese entonces, pero no está confirmado. *Si lo buscas en la Base de datos del LCPD antes de Deconstruction for Beginners, aparecerá como custodiado. Si eliges matarlo y luego lo buscas, aparecerá como fallecido. *Si lo buscas en TLAD o TBOGT aparecerá como custodiado en toda la historia de esos episodios. *Dardan Petrela tiene la ropa idéntica a Dwayne. *Tiene una disputa con uno de sus vecinos, Jimmy Kand, que vive a unas puertas de su departamento. La razón de esta disputa nunca se revela. *Tiene tres correos de voz diferentes a lo largo del juego, la mayoría para cualquier personaje. Su dirección de correo electrónico es Bigdwayne94@eyefind.info; sólo enviará un correo electrónico en todo el juego, después de The Holland Play. *Afirma que apenas puede leer. La única evidencia es su correo electrónico; Aunque no es casi perfecto como todos los demás personajes, parece que sabe leer y escribir, aunque usa una jerga de Internet como '2' para 'to'. *Su relación con Playboy X es similar a la de Mikhail Faustin y Dimitri Rascalov. Ambos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, y uno de ellos finalmente traicionará al otro. *En el L.C. Cage Fighters, se puede escuchar una voz casi idéntica a la de Dwayne vitoreando cuando el jugador elige mirar. *Si sales con él, se le tendrá que recoger cerca de diferentes farmacias de Northwood. En una de las conversaciones con Niko también dice que está deprimido y que probablemente debería tomar un medicamento. *Algún tiempo después de convertirse en amigo de Dwayne (si no lo mataste), llamará aleatoriamente a Niko cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar mientras estaba en la ducha y pensó que la llamada perdida era del propio Niko. Sus misiones se pueden jugar después de la misión final, pues no son parte de la historia. *Si el jugador mata a Dwayne, luego de hacer la pequeña misión de Cherise Glover (Si es que no se la mató), Niko se dirá a si mismo: "Joder, Dwayne, quizás debí haber matado a Playboy". **Si el jugador deja vivir a Dwayne, luego de hacer la pequeña misión de Cherise Glover (Si es que no se la mató), Dwayne llamará a Niko preguntándole si estaba saliendo con Cherise, algo que Niko negará. *Puede ser visto en las carreras de TLAD conduciendo una PCJ 600 roja. Quizás es un simple error cometido por Rockstar o también da a entender que Niko dejó vivo a Dwayne y que este trata de hacer dinero compitiendo. Pero no hay nada confirmado. *Si lo dejas vivo y sales con él, te contará que quiso ser policía alguna vez, pero no lo fue porque según él hace 20 años los policías de piel negra estaban mal vistos. *En todas las salidas con Niko siempre se queja de su vida o de lo que le ha sucedido en el pasado, hasta que en una salida Niko le dice que el también ha pasado por cosas malas, y que deje de quejarse tanto. *En la mayoría de ocasiones llama a Niko "hijo" porque lo estima. Al igual que llamaba a Playboy "chico". *En Safari por el barrio, se puede ver que el traficante de Los Ballas se parece mucho a Dwayne. de:Dwayne Forge en:Dwayne Forge fr:Dwayne Forge it:Dwayne Forge nl:Dwayne Forge pl:Dwayne Forge pt:Dwayne Forge ru:Дуэйн Фордж fi:Dwayne Forge Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador